Secrets
by Harmonic Sniper
Summary: Demyx is a new student in Oblivion High hoping to start a new life. When he meets Xigbar his life start to change for the better. But can he keep his secrets at bay? -OR- Will they come back to haunt him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He awoke with pressure upon his chest, opening his eyes he saw a figure looming over him, pinning him to the bed. Realizing what was going on he began to fight; kicking his legs furiously until they made contact. The man above him groaned and rolled over to the side clutching his gut, temporarily letting go of the young victim.

The teen didn't miss a beat; he jumped out of his bed and out the room, running towards the door. He had to get out of here, quick before the other man was able to catch his breath. Finally coming towards the door he reached for the doorknob, but a hand grabbed him before he had the chance. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, throwing him down onto the ground. He was trapped, nowhere to go; the man above surely overpowered him.

He continued to fight trying to shove the man off of him, but of both his hands where pinned above him by one single larger hand. The freehand was shoved down his boxers making him squirm; he refused to give the man the satisfaction of being able to give him pleasure. He continued to fight but all attempts failed, causing him to get punished. The man pulled him into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into the 16 year olds mouth. _"Great he's drunk; this isn't going to end well for me."_

A single tear was shed, but that was all, he wasn't going to show his weakness to the likes of this man. "Why don't we get into the shower…? Jared" the man leant down and bit the teens shoulder drawing blood. "D-dad… please, Do-"He was slapped before he could finish. His father picked him up and dragged him into the bathroom, turning on the shower as he slammed his son into the wall. Jared whimpered, his father was abusive ever since his mother died; but up until he was 11 it was just verbal bashing but after that it turned into more physical contacts such as this one.

His clothing was stripped away, his fathers' hands roaming over his body until coming to a rest on his hips. All of a sudden Jared felt himself being lifted up, before he could protest he let out a blood curdling scream, as he was slammed down onto his fathers' appendage. "Mmm that's what I like to hear!" the man licked his face as he continued to forcefully thrust in and out of Jared, each thrust becoming more and more unbearable. Everything started to become blurry and out of focus, then darkness started to appear. He was exhausted and couldn't hang on much longer, soon he was surrounded entirely by the darkness the pain had subsided his body feeling numb. He felt his body being laid down of something soft and a soft kiss to his forehead before slipping into the dark comforting world.

The next morning he woke up to find himself in his bed covered up, but still naked. His body ached and he didn't want to move but knew he had to if he wanted to get out of there. Slipping out of the warm he put on a pair of jeans, he winced as he started to move towards his closet. Finding a semi clean shirt he put it on, he continued to grab a handful of clothing and other personal belongings and shoved them into a bag. He made his way to the door but was stopped by his fathers' voice," Where do you think you're going?" his tone was threatening but Jared wasn't afraid. "I'm leaving I can't stand it here anymore!" his father took a step forward "Jared… please jus-" he was cut short "My name is Demyx not Jared get that through your fucking skull!" he opened the door grabbed his bag and his sitar case, a hand grabbed him by the elbow forcing him to stop. "Like hell it is… now get your arse back in here like a good boy and you won't be punished too severely!" he hissed. Demyx yanked himself out of the man's grip running out the door "NO! I'm leaving this house and you, so don't even try to come looking for me!" with that he ran away from his home unsure what to do, or where to go. _"Great way to go Dem, now what?"_ he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to the one person he knew who could help him. "H-Hey Lex…"

**Hey Guys so this is the prologue to my story Secrets! X3 Its Xigbar/ Demyx I hope you like it I'm almost done wiht chapter one so finger crossed that I can get it up next week...**

**I love reviews!**


	2. Sorry

Hey guys I know that you've been waiting well over a year for the first chapter, and I'm sorry to say that it won't be out for a while. I have it written up but I'm not very confident in it and I don't know where I'm going with the story. This year in school I had to take a break from writing to focus on everything and I sort of lost my plot and where I was going with it. What's also holding me back is that all I'm getting is story alerts or favorites as much as I love them reviews will cheer me up and get me working, I want to know what you think!

And fear not I'm taking this summer to rewrite it and hopefully I'll have it up before school starts back up!

Also for Dreams Become Reality expect the last chapter to be up within these next 2 weeks max its mostly written out I just have to edit it!

Again Sorry for the wait!


End file.
